The project is administered by the PI, the Program Administrator, Ms. Tolise Miles with the assistance of the Program Coordinator, Ms. Wing Kam Emily Chan. They provide the routine and strategic management for the administration of the Core. They oversee the finances of the project. The Core provides the interface between the scientific investigators and the purchasing, regulatory, and administrative requirements. The Core allocates the financial resources to individual subprojects and cores. It provides a monthly financial review for project and core leaders. It maintains a log of purchase order requests and receipt of supplies and equipment and for the tracking of expenditure, changes in personnel, and service contracts for the project leaders. It provides expert editorial assistance for preparation of manuscripts and word processing. It coordinates the convening of the internal and external scientific review groups. It handles the travel arrangements for the external review committee members and remuneration for their expenses. It coordinates the weekly research seminar, the monthly meeting of subproject and core leaders and faculty where data are presented and discussed and administrative plans are made and the visits of invited professors. The Core coordinates a biannual meeting on New insights into Cardiovascular Kidney Disease. This is a 3 day, small group program for opinion leaders in the US and overseas where selected topics from the program project are discussed in depth. The subproject and core leaders present their results and the external review group is invited to participate. This provides the reviewers with an opportunity to become deeply acquainted with the progress of the program and to provide their own comments on detail and substance. The meeting is financed by Division Funds. The Core prepares the reports and summaries which are required by the NIH for administrative review. The Core will support Xin (James) Li, Ph.D. as a biostatistician. He is skilled and experienced in the analysis of gene array data. He will provide statistical guidance and data interpretation to all investigators.